The present invention is generally related to the testing of an individual's ability to perform manipulations commonly utilized in the assembly of electronic circuit boards. In particular, the invention tests the individual's ability to perform such manipulations by measuring the amount of time required to complete the assembly of a simulated circuit. It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which simulates an electronic circuit board and allows the test individual to assemble simulated electronic components thereon while measuring the amount of time required to accomplish the task. The amount of time required to complete the assembly and the complexity of the arrangement of the simulated electronic components serves as indicia of the individual's dexterity. Such indicia of dexterity as determined by this invention may be directly correlated with the type of dexterity required for actual assembly of electronic circuit components. Therefore, the present invention is useful in connection with evaluation for employment and monitoring training progress.
In accordance with the present invention, a housing is provided having a circuit board attached thereto. The circuit board has multiple apertures distributed thereon in a grid-like pattern. The housing has a timer and a digital timer display connected thereto. Also associated with the housing is a quantity of electronic circuit components which must be installed on the circuit board by the individual being tested. The components must be assembled according to a pre-established circuit arrangement assembled on a duplicate circuit board. To begin the dexterity evaluation, the individual to be evaluated starts the digital timer by installing a first male plug in a first female receptacle. Next, the individual installs the circuit components on the circuit board in a pattern corresponding to the duplicate circuit board. Finally, the individual stops the timer by installing a second male plug in a second female receptacle. The display for the timer then provides a measure of the time required by the individual to complete the assembly.
The electronic circuit components may comprise integrated circuit chips, transistors, diodes, capacitors, resistors or wires. The evaluation may be conducted by requiring the circuit components to be installed by hand or by using hand-held pliers.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which makes reference to the following set of drawings.